Whole New Life
by Forbidden Attraction
Summary: Hermione and Draco find out that they may be Brother and Sister, but hermione won't believe it, no she will do anything it takes to find her real family and Draco's real sister, so that she can once and for all be with the person she loves most...DracoRR
1. Chapter 1

Whole New Life Chapter 1: Not so faithful  
By OceanGuardianDisclaimer the plot is mine, JK Rowlings Owns everything else

"What?" Draco said., with anger but yet with confusion.  
"You have a sister," Lucius said. Lucius, Draco and Narcissa were sitting down at the kitchen table.  
"How did that happen?" Draco asked. "Wait, I don't want to know how that happened, what I mean is how can I have a sister that doesn't even live with us?" Draco asked.

"You see honey, we had to put her up for adoption," Narcissa said.  
"Why?" Draco asked.  
"You see Draco, when you're mother gave birth to you a year later she gave birth to another. How ever when the Dark Lord found out we had a girl, he ordered us to kill her for she was a female in the Malfoy family." Lucius said.

"But mother's a female," Draco said, confused.  
"Yes and if you're mother had given birth to a female first, she would have been killed, lucky for her she gave birth to you. The Dark Lord, found out that you're mother was pregnant again, and when he found out it was a female, ordered me to kill her. But I couldn't kill my own daughter, so to protect her we gave her up for adoption."

"Does she go to my school?" Draco asked.  
"Yes, she is in your school and in the same year as well," Narcissa said.  
"How can we be in the same grade if I'm older then her?" Draco asked.  
"That is why we kept you back a year," Narcissa said.  
"I hate the Dark Lord for what he had made me do, I miss her so much," Lucius said.

"I guess you're not so faithful to him after all," Draco said with a smirk. "May I ask who my sister is, that I never knew I had?"  
"Of course dear, but you can't tell no one, we are only telling you this for you are sixteen, you deserve to know now," Narcissa said.

"Why can't I tell anyone?" Draco asked.  
"Dumbledore will be calling you to his office with your sister at the beginning of the term," Lucius said.  
"Is she in my house?" Draco asked.  
"No we asked if Dumbledore could put her in a different house for protection," Narcissa said.

"I guess I only have to wait until the end of next week to find out then," Draco said.  
"Yes but you must act the same you do around her as you always have, until Dumbledore talks to you, then you must protect her," Lucius said.  
"Alright but who is she?" Draco asked. Narcissa looked at Lucius who nodded his head.  
"Her name is Hermione Granger," Narcissa asked. Draco looked at his mother and father then laughed.

"No really who is she?" Draco asked again.  
"Her name is Hermione Granger, soon to be Hermione Malfoy!" Lucius said. Draco stared at his parents then smiled.  
"You sure?" He asked. Both his parents nodded. He smirked again then fainted falling off his chair onto the floor.

Hermione was sitting in the compartment all by herself crying as she remembered what had happened just the week before.

_"Hermione you're father and I would like to talk to you," Trina said. Trina and Robert took a seat on Hermione's bed with Hermione.  
"What is it?" Hermione asked, putting down the book she was reading._

_"I don't know how to tell you this but I guess I have no choice seeing as to the way things are," Mrs. Granger said.  
"Just tell me," Hermione said.  
"Hermione were…were not your real parents," Mr. Granger said._

_"What!" Hermione said confused.  
"You see we adopted you fifteen years ago," Mrs. Granger said.  
"I don't understand," Hermione, said confused.  
"You're not our real daughter, we adopted you to protect you," Mrs. Granger said._

_"Protect me from what?"  
"We can't say, but we just got a letter from you're real parents explaining they would like you back," Mr. Granger said.  
"No I want to live here," Hermione said._

_"We will be able to come visit you whenever we want. But we agreed that they could have you back at the age of sixteen," Mrs. Granger said.  
"But I'm not sixteen I'm fifteen," Hermione protested._

_"But you'll be sixteen in March," Said Mr. Granger.  
"Hermione we now you're confused, but Professor Dumbledore will explain everything to you, but for right now it's late why don't you get some sleep," Mrs. Granger said.  
"Me and your Moth- Mrs. Granger are going for a drive, we will be back later," Said Mr. Granger._

"But you nev- never came back, Instead the cops came- came to our house say- saying you were dead, that you die-died in a car crash that same ni-night," Hermione cried to herself. "You le-left me all alo-alone, I had to mo-move in with aunt Yura, You-you didn't care about me, you-you left me!" Hermione cried. The compartment door slammed opened, and Draco Malfoy stood at it, he had heard crying and came to see who it was.

"Granger what's wrong, Potty leave you!" Draco smirked. This however, made Hermione cry even harder. First her "parents" telling her she wasn't theirs, then the accident then she has to move in with someone else and now Malfoy.  
"They said they would come- come visit me, but how-how can they-if-if their DEAD!" Hermione cried even harder. Draco took out his wand placing the silencing charm and the locking charm on the room.

"Hermione what happened?" Draco asked, moving to sit by her.  
"Their dead, oh god -their- their dead!' Hermione said wide-eyed she began to cry harder this time she started hyperventilating. Draco seeing her having trouble breathing, took her in his arms and started rubbing her back.

"Hermione it's ok, calm down, calm down," Draco said. Hermione squeezed his arm and started taking deep breathes. After about thirty minutes she fell asleep. Draco taking this chance got up and left the compartment, taking the charms off.

Alie


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Down with more news

"Hermione, Hermione!"

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, and jolted up at the site of Ron and Harry. She jolted again when two girls walked into the compartment sitting by Ron and Harry.

"Lavender, Parvarti? What are you guys doing here, you never sit with us," Hermione said confused.

"True but that was until Ron and Harry asked us out last year," Parvarti said hugging Ron.

"Oh umm ok, where are we?" Hermione asked.

"We are fifteen minutes away until we get to Hogsmade station," Lavender said.

"Hermione you feeling ok, we came in here and you were sleeping," Harry said.

"No I'm not fine, don't ask I don't feel up to crying again," Hermione said. She stood up, grabbed her bag and walked out of the compartment into a changing room.

She tried to remember what Happened to her, but she could only remember her crying on the seat. She whipped a tear that fell from her eyes and finished changing into her school uniform. When she was done she went back to sit with Harry and Ron, she wanted to tell them but not with their new girlfriends sitting right there.

When the train stopped Hermione was the first one out, she didn't want to sit them this time, nothing but kissing and hugging, she felt like a fifth wheel. So she walked over to a carriage and got inside, waiting for it to take off.

Draco too walked out the train he was looking around and wanted to see if he could find a carriage to sit in by himself, he needed to think, what was he doing hugging her like that, he hated her and yet he was comforting her? God he was stupid, he grabbed the railing of a carriage and hopped inside, only to see it was occupied by one other person.

"Granger? Where's Potty and Weasel-bee?" Draco asked, looking around.

"On another carriage, I don't know," Hermione said off to a distant.

"Oh well," Draco said getting into the carriage and sitting down.

"Why are you inhere, don't you want to find another carriage?" Hermione said, again with a distant tone in her voice. She didn't take her eyes off the window.

"Only one left," He said, making himself comfy.

Half way to the castle Hermione finally blinked, making her come back to reality. She turned around and stared right at Draco.

"Malfoy why are you here?" Hermione asked.

"I already told you," Draco explained. "Don't you remember?"

"No," Hermione whispered. She was too tired from all of her crying, she didn't feel like arguing.

"What's wrong with you Granger, you seem so distant, I'm starting to miss the fights we always get into,"

"The term is just beginning," Hermione said looking back out the window.

"Now that the feast has finally finished, and all the new comers are in their proper houses, I was wondering if I could see Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy in my office before you retire to bed," The Headmaster yelled. Everyone began to whisper and started to get up to leave.

"Why do you think he wants to see you and Malfoy?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure for me, and Malfoy I don't know, maybe his father has a message." Hermione said.

But oh how she was wrong.

"Why do you think the Headmaster wants to see you and that Granger girl?" Pansy asked Draco.

"I don't know probably to tell us we have to get along with each other." Draco said. Even though he knew perfectly well what they were going for.

"So you're father has already told you?" The HeadMaster asked Draco. Draco nodded his head. "Well this will come in great surprise to Hermione,"

Hermione said bye to her friends, and then walked down to the Headmaster's office. "Sugar Drops," Hermione said and the statue opened up. When she finally reached the door she knocked and it opened up.

"Ah Ms. Granger please come and sit down," The Headmaster said, pointing to a chair beside Draco. Hermione took her seat and the Headmaster began to talk again.

"Firstly Ms. Granger I'm sorry about the loss of your parents," Dumbledore said. Draco looked at the Headmaster then to Hermione. "Now on to more news; Ms. Granger as you know, The Grangers weren't your real parents." Hermione nodded and Draco went stiff. "Well I have news for you. You have a brother and your real parents are alive, and they wish for you to move back with them. I'm sure everything will turn out okay. I would tell you what happened fifteen years ago but I think I will let your biological father or even your brother explain that to you and why you were given up at birth." Dumbledore said.

"But sir how am I to know who my brother is, when I don't even know him," Hermione asked. She looked at Draco wondering why he was here but thought nothing of it, she had a feeling but she didn't want to believe it.

"But you do Ms. Granger, you're brother is sitting right next to you." 

Hermione looked from Dumbledore to Draco.

"You must be mistaken if Draco was my brother that would make me-"

"A Malfoy, yes Ms. Granger you're right, you see you really are Harmony Malfoy," Dumbledore said.

Hermione looked at Draco who just looked at her. Even though he was told this a few weeks ago didn't mean he still wanted to believe it himself.

Hermione stood up and walked over to Draco leaning over him.

"You knew all along and yet you still called me Mudblood!" Hermione yelled. "And you couldn't tell me this when you saw me on the train or in the carriage!" Draco glared at her the stood up towering over her.

"I didn't know until a few weeks ago! What do you think I was like when I found out that you were my sister!" Draco hollered.

"Children Childern," Dumbledore said. Hermione and Draco both turned around to face the Headmaster.

"Now Ms. Malfoy-"

"Granger!" Hermione stated.

"I beg you're pardon?" Dumbledore said.

"My name is Hermione Granger, Not Harmony Malfoy, last time I checked I was born and lived with Judy and Taylor Granger," Hermione whispered.

"If that is what you wish to be named then all right, now Ms. Granger, you have a choice either you can stay in Gryffindor or you can be moved to Slytherin" Dumbledore said.

"My home is Gryffindor weather they like it or not, excuse me Headmaster," She turned around and walked out of the room.

"Well that went well," Draco said walking out too.

"Why didn't they want me?" Hermione asked. Draco jumped when he heard her voice he looked behind him and saw her standing by a wall, facing it.

"They did want you, but they couldn't keep you," Draco explained.

"How do you mean?" Hermione asked a bit confused.

"The Dark Lord wanted you-" Draco stopped at hearing a noise. "Listen we can't talk here, lets go somewhere and I'll try my best to explain everything," Draco said. Hermione nodded and Draco walked up to the Slytherin portrait, saying the password. They walked inside. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as they walked past.

"Just ignore them, I'll explain things to them after," Draco said, opening up his door and she sat down on his bed.

Draco then explained everything to her, she still had a hard time figuring this all out but when he was finished she stood up and walked over to the door.

"Just because I'm supposedly your sister don't think I'll turn into you, I'm still my self whether you like it or not," With that she left.

----Alie----


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Non-Believer

Draco was mad, he hated the attitude Hermione gave towards him, there was no way he was related to her, she was so rude, then again according to everyone so was he.

He got ready for the day and went down to the hall for breakfast, when he saw Hermione he walked over to her and pulled her away from her friends.

"Malfoy what?" Her asked, taking back her elbow.

"Don't you think you should stop hanging out with them?" Draco asked pointing his head towards Harry and Ron.

Hermione just looked at him and smiled and then started laughing.

"What's so funny, you know I think being in Gryffindor has warped your mind, you should come into Slytherin,"

This sent Hermione into more laughter until she stopped then she looked at him.

"Malfoy you might want to sit there and think I'm your sister but I'm not, I was adopted but I'm not stupid, I'll find my real parents, Until then I suggest that you stop hovering over my shoulder and tostop telling me whom to hang out with and on top of that do not tell me where to live, I'm fine where I am!" Hermione yelled at him.

He once again grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her out of the Great Hall.

"You don't understand it's my job to make sure your safe, I can't look after you if you're not near me," Draco explained.

"Look after me? Your kidding, Malfoy I have beating you in every class, I have preformed more spells correctly then you could count, I don't need protection from you, I'm likely to get turned into a slug if I let you help me, I'll take care of my-self,"

With that she took her elbow back once again and walked into the Great Hall.

Draco getting furious pointed his wand to her and said a spell, with a smile he walked back in through the doors.

* * *

Everyone gasped as Hermione walked back in the Great Hall they were all surprised to see what was happening to her, they all started to whisper, choosing to ignore them she sat back next to Harry and Ron who just stared at her.

"What?" Hermione asked, getting fed up.

"Hermione your hair," Ron said.

Hermione touched her hair, feeling it, it was all there.

"What about my hair?" Hermione asked.

"Woao" Ron sat back looking at her eyes.

"Ronald you better tell me what's happening!" Hermione yelled not in the mood. Lavender pulled out a mirror and passed it to Hermione she took it and examined herself, Her hair was longer and blonde like Malfoys, and Her eyes were a crystal blue, she dropped the mirror and touched her face, she then stood up and ran out of the great hall into the girls lavatory.

"This can't be happening! It can't be true!" Hermione said.

"Still don't believe me?" Draco asked. Hermione turned around to see him leaning against the doorframe.

"I don't believe this, what else did you want to tell me, that my parents aren't really dead, that they are just doing this to finally get rid of me, why won't you listen to me, I'm not related to you!" Hermione said.

"Why what's so wrong with being a Malfoy?" Draco asked. Walking towards her. Instead of answering she pushed past him and ran off, tears spilling as she left.

* * *

The rest of the day no one saw or heard from Hermione. The teachers knew it was bound to happen so they let it pass for as long as it took, but they gave her a week to come back no matter what.

Hermione being Hermione however wouldn't miss any class, no but right now she was in the library trying to find a way out of this, she couldn't be a Malfoy, no way on this earth would she believe she was a Malfoy.

She looked up when she heard whispering coming towards her, it was Harry and Ron.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I am not related to the Malfoys, and I'll prove it,"

"Want some help?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at him with amazement.

"Excuse me?"

"Hey we don't want you to be a Malfoy either," Ron said picking up a book.

"But even if you were we'd still be your friend if you would let us," Harry said, he too grabbed a book.

Hermione smiled at them.

"Thanks guys," Was all she could say.

"Hey what are friends for," Came Ginny voice, she sat down and she too picked up a book, Hermione smiled once again and looked back down to her book.

* * *

Draco too was doing his own research, he didn't know why she wouldn't believe him, you would think she'd rather it, being called a pureblood instead of a Mudblood, or even the fact that she would be rich, but instead she was furious with that thought of being a Malfoy.

He had to find out to make sure she was his sister, he always wanted to be an older brother, to protect someone younger then he was, but she was right she could take care of herself, she was smart, but still he needed to protect her from Voldemort, although he thought that was the Headmaster or even his fathers job, but still he needed to know for sure that she was a Malfoy, and if she wasn't then he would have a new assignment, finding the right one.

"Father told me her hair would change when she turned sixteen and yet I had to change it using my wand, maybe she's right maybe she's not my sister, but she has too be, I mean who else could it be?" Draco asked himself.

He needed answers before he drove himself insane. So he did the only thing he could possible do, he would head up to the library and start finding out information, and Hermione.

* * *

When he arrived in the library he saw the dream team working together, he walked over to them and pulled Hermione aside,

"You don't believe me that's fine, I'll help you find out wheatear or not you're her, but I have a favor to ask you miss smart witch," Draco asked coolly.

"What?" Hermione asked sounding bored.

"If not my sister, then will you help me find her? Where ever she is she's in danger, all though I'm pretty sure it is you, but either way, will you?" Draco asked.

Hermione thought about it for a few minutes.

"Well since you asked politely, I will, until then grab a book, if I'm not your sister were bound to find out who is in the process,"

Hermione walked away and sat back down, Draco slowly following grabbing a book and sitting next to Ginny,

* * *

----Well what did you all think? Let me know in a review, to those who have read it before, it's sounding a lot different then the original don't you think so?

Alie

I know I have a lot hits for my story but you know what would be great a review to tell me who it is reading and hopefully enjoying my story, so please after you read review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Whole New Life**  
Chapter Four

The next morning Hermione woke up early. She had an idea that she couldn't hold it in anymore, the down part for this idea was she needed Malfoys Help. She got up and got ready early. When she was done she walked down the halls past the Great Hall down into the dungeons.

When she reached the painting of snakes intertwining around two swords the snakes hissed for the password. She said it and walked in, people around her starred at her and started to whisper.

"Technically I'm Slytherin, plus I'm head girl. Have a problem with it, say something I dare you, but you do I'll take points off," She said walking past them and up the stairs to Malfoy's room.

* * *

She knocked and no one answered so she slowly opened the door, she didn't see him but she did hear singing and running water. She walked over to the door and pressed her ear to it, Malfoy was singing in the shower. She had to do everything in her power not to laugh out loud instead she took this opportunity to get back at him for all the years he's teased her. 

She slowly opened the door and walked inside straight for the sink. She could hear him loud and clear and she could no longer resist. She turned the tap on for hot water and flushed the toilet, the next she knew Draco screamed and jumped out of the shower, he nearly slipped on the carpet at seeing Hermione, She held his towel and he grabbed it.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in here!" He screamed.

"I needed to talk to you," Hermione smirked, "Plus I needed revenge, and I got it," She walked out of the bathroom and shut the door.

Draco dried off and walked out into his room he saw Hermione sitting down on his bed.

"What are you still doing in here?" He asked, no to happy with her.

"You know what I was just thinking?" Hermione asked.

"What?" He asked.

"I was thinking all these years we fought and fought like enemies and now supposedly I'm your sister and you're my brother, but no matter how hard I try to think of it, I still don't see the brother sister part, just plain old everyday enemies that don't get along," She said She got off his bed and walked over to him. "Malfoy I need your help,"

At this he raised his eye brow.

"You need my help?" Draco asked, stunned.

"Not for school," She said annoyed. "I need you to talk to your parents, I need to read the papers in which I was put up for adoption and the hospital they brought me too,"

"Are you sure that we might have them?" Draco asked. "I mean it was dangerous to even know that you were born, they might have burned it or something,"

"Well I still need to know," Hermione stood up from the bed and walked towards the door. "Please get the information I desire soon, the sooner we know the faster we'll be in finding your real sister," With that she turned around and left through the door.

* * *

Draco was sitting in his room, he had written to his mother about Hermione's request. 

He was sitting in his room waiting for the reply. He was about to doze off when an owl tapped his window. He looked up and saw his mothers' owl he got out of bed and ran to it opening it up.

The owl flew in and dropped the letter, then once again took off. Draco grabbed the envelope and opened it.

_Dear Draco, _

We don't have any forms of the adoption we had to burn them however the forms are in my head. We didn't name your sister but we do know that it was the Grangers who adopted her because we asked them.

_You see the Granger were Purebloods too, hiding in the muggle world. We took her to a muggle place to get adopted, which was Ponigal Hospital. _

_It was around nine thirty at night when we had her. But right away the Grangers took her. I didn't even get the chance to see what my girl looked liked. Her doctors name was George Green, She was born March nineteenth. _

_I hope this is the information you required. Be good son and take care of her. _

Mother

"Easier said then done," Draco whispered to himself thinking about the 'take care of her' part.

* * *

Draco walked down the hall into the library; he had a feeling that she would be their once again looking up answers. 

When he walked in he saw her sitting at a table her long white blonde hair was tied back, out of her way, she was reading newspapers.

"Here is the information," Draco said, sitting down and passing her the note.

"Great, the only clue I have it's no longer around," Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"That hospital burnt down two years ago," Hermione explained. "Which means all the information and papers went with it,"

"Well maybe it's just fates way of telling you that you are really my sister,"

Hermione stood up and walked over to him.

"I am not your sister nor can I be your sister," Hermione explained.

"What makes you so sure of yourself?" Draco yelled in a hushed voice, seeing as to how they were in the library.

"Because I'm nothing like you," Hermione explained.

"Your smart, like me,"

"I'm in Gryffindor and I know that if the sorting hat had something to say he would have but you know what it said to me?" She asked. "It said, your destined to be in Gryffindor your brains and your wit will save you and your friends you will be making, there is no other place for you but here, then he shouted out Gryffindor," Hermione explained.

"Yeah well maybe they knew you were in danger," Draco said.

"Why are you so keen on wanting me to be your sister?" Hermione asked.

Draco didn't answer; instead he kept quiet and looked at her.

"I don't know maybe because I'm tired of being an only child, maybe because I would like my father to freak out at some one else besides me, I don't know" Draco explained. "But why are you so keen not to be a Malfoy, you'll have money you'll have everything,"

"No I wont," Hermione whispered.

"Why what won't you have?"

Hermione took a deep breath she had no choice but to tell him, either wise she would keep on pestering and pestering her, She would love to have money, have everything she wanted, she might not be free to do things to say things, that was one down fall but now she had to tell him the thing she's been keeping from everyone for the three and a half years.

"I won't have you," She said standing up and walking away. Draco was thrown back he just sat there and watched as she walked out of the library.

* * *

Draco sat down in class and waited for Hermione to show up but she never came. He still couldn't comprehend what she told him. 

Could she possibly like him? After all the years that he teased her and made fun of her she liked him, but why? Was she sick? He looked at the door and waited for Hermione to walk threw the door but she never showed up.

* * *

Draco stood by the window in his room, he looked at his owl and that's when it occurred to him, he would write his parents, he would ask them if they knew anything else. But why should he care? He hated Hermione, always has, but then he asked himself why was he being nice to her when he found out, maybe there was something more then just hate. 

He watched as his owl flew away in the distance, carrying the letter. Then it hit him.

Even if there was something more it was forbidden especially if she was his sister.

* * *

Alie----Well please don't forget your reviews are much wanted for this story, I know people are reading it, it says I have a lot of hits, so review rather it's to tell me how good it is, or how it needs improving, well my cat is sneaking up on me it's time to turn my attention to her so review and you shall have the next chapter, who knows what will happen. 


	5. Chapter 5

A Whole New Life  
Chapter Five

Draco watched, as his father walked towards him along his side was his mother. He didn't understand why all of sudden his father was being nice the only thing he could think of was he was under the imperious curse.

They stopped and hugged him.

"My room is this way," Draco pointed. They walked in silence as they reached his private study, being Head Boy that was the greatest thing he could ask, his own private study place.

"So son what did you need?" Lucius asked.

"I need to make sure Hermione is my sister,"

"Why do you ask when we have already told you?" His mother asked.

"Mother you're part Veela, Hermione isn't, Father you told me that when she turns sixteen her true identity will show, I had to change it, she doesn't know I did but I had too," "Son she has to be ours the Grangers took her for us,"

"Maybe there was a mistake at birth, maybe someone else took my sister, while the Grangers took her thinking she was yours," Draco explained.

"Draco Honey why are you asking these questions?"

"Because she says she's not my sister, and I'm starting to believe her," Draco explained.

"What do you mean?" His father asked.

"Father see for your self, all I have to do is reverse the spell and she'll be normal again, She has no Malfoy traits,"

"Draco I assure you she is our daughter," His father said angered.

"Well then prove it to her and to me, cause I don't know what to think, all I know is if she's not her, I have a sister out there and I plan to find her," Draco said.

* * *

Draco walked all over the castle he had to find to Hermione, his mother gave him a spell that was placed on her at birth.

She also gave him the spell that will reverse it to see who she really was, so there was only one thing left to do, he had to find Hermione only thing was he had no clue where she would be.

He looked in the library and surprisingly she wasn't there.

After an hour looking he decided to ask Harry and Ron, even though he didn't want too, but he had too.

* * *

"What do you want?" Ron asked, not to pleased to see Draco at the Gryffindor painting.

"I need to talk to Hermione, is she in there?"

"Yeah she is but she doesn't want to see you," Harry said, about to close the door.

"Wait," Draco stopped him from closing it by pushing the door open. "I have news that might interest her,"

* * *

"What do you want?" Hermione asked. She was sitting in her room reading a book.

"I have something, something that will prove whether or not you're my sister, or someone else,"

At this Hermione put down her book.

"Even if you do it's still doesn't change things, I'll still be a orphan and in love with you," Hermione said.

"But you won't be an orphan, you still have real parents and your real parents have my sister,"

Hermione starred at him.

"That's only if,"

"Well there is only one way to find out," Draco said pointing his wand to Hermione.

He said the incantation and watched to see if anything would happen, then Hermione started to glow,"

* * *

Alie----Review! 


	6. Chapter 6

A Whole New Life Chapter six

Draco watched as Hermione glowed. He had to shield his eyes for the light was so blinding. Then just as fast as it came it disappeared leaving.

"Hermione," Draco whispered.

She had long brown hair that went down to her shoulders, it was no longer puffy, he was surprised to see this but at the same time he was sad. He fell to the floor.

"You were right," Draco said. "Your not my sister," He turned around and left her room.

Hermione watched as he walked out of her door. She could tell he was upset. So she did what she could only do, she ran after him.

"Malfoy wait," Hermione yelled. He just walked out into the hall. She followed him into the hall. "Malfoy I said wait," Hermione yelled. He stopped and turned around to face her.

"Look were done you don't have to pretend to like me anymore, you found out who you really were," Draco said.

"Pretend? Malfoy I don't like you nor was I pretending," Hermione said.

"Then what was that 'I wont have you,'crap?" Draco asked. Hermione bit her lower lip. she forgot she said that.

"Fine I wasn't pretending, I do like you, but that change anything, look we still have my real parents to find and your sister to find," Hermione said.

"Your still willing to help me?" Draco asked.

"Yes, now tomorrow meet me at the entrance hall, we need to go to Hogsmade," With that she turned away but before she could do anything he stopped her.

"You know that just because you like me doesn't mean I like you back, so why bother to still help me,"

"I know you don't like me back, I have liked you for three and a half years, you never knew it until I told you, But just because you don't like me back doesn't mean I'm not going to help you, your sister is in danger, according to you, and your sister is probably living with my real parents, right now weather you like it or not, you need me, just as much as I need you, tomorrow entrance hall ten o-clock sharp," With that she walked away. Leaving a very astonished Draco.

………………………………………………………………………………………….  
The next day Draco walked down to the entrance hall, he just finished mailing his parents telling them that Hermione was not theirs, and that their daughter was still out there somewhere.

He waited for about five minutes before Hermione came down the stairs. She was looking through her purse and before he knew it she slipped and started to fall, he took out his wand and said a spell that brought her down safely.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked


	7. Chapter 7

A Whole New Life  
Chapter Seven

Hermione and Draco sat down by each other near the fire in the library. It had been four days since Draco had sent to letter to his mother. They were still waiting patiently, but even Draco had to admit he was starting to get nervous. If his mother didn't pull through then there was telling how he would find his sister.

Hermione looked up at the time and yawned.

"I'm going to bed, I can't stay awake anymore,"

"Same I'll walk you to your dorm," Draco stood up and Hermione followed as he walked her down to her dorm and said goodnight.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hermione couldn't sleep that night. All she wanted to do was ask her parents where she came from but even then they wouldn't know she was switched at birth, as far as they knew she was their daughter.

"I wish I could just talk to you," Hermione whispered looking up at the sky.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco walked into the Great Hall and watched as the owls came in for the morning mail. He waited quietly, anticipating his owl to come in.

One by one owls flew around, but not one dropped by him. He looked over to Hermione, just like him she was disappointed.

He got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione come on," He said offering her his hand. She took it and they walked out of the Great Hall.

"Do you think your mother will do it?" She asked,

"She's probably busy trying to pull strings," He answered. Hermione looked at a clock on the wall.

"We don't have much time, soon it'll be home time, and I don't have a home to go too," She said, she started to walk away but Draco stopped her.

"Come on, I have something to show you," He took her hand and dragged her behind him. He brought her into the Slytherin Common Room. He took out a journal and passed it to her. She took it with confusion and looked at him with question in her eyes.

"Umm-

"Open it to the last page," He explained. She did that and she read it.

A girl looked down with sadness in her eyes. She looked as she was empty inside, her blonde hair flowed in every direction and as she looked to face Hermione

"Draco I didn't know you could draw," She said amazed.

"I didn't draw it, I saw her in my dreams and used a spell to bring her into the pages from my mind," He explained.

"Do you think?"

"That she's my sister, I don't know could be but I won't know until we have more information, Draco explained.

They were interrupted when a tapping came from the window. Hermione and Draco looked up to see an owl hovering over it. Draco walked over to let it in, it dropped the letter and sat on the desk and waited for Draco to feed it.

He picked up the letter and Hermione fed it.

"She did it, look,"

She looked over his shoulder and read it too.

Dear Draco and Hermione,

These are all the names of the baby girls that went home the same day I had to leave The Grangers with 'my' daughter. I hope this helps.

Peggy Hills. Heather McNotinny, Susan Jenkins, Harmony Spikle, Josie Hart and Kay Summers.

I don't know which one would be my daughter seeing as to how I asked the Grangers to Call my girl Hermione, but turns out your not even my real daughter, so it could be anyone. Please find her.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Alie- truth is I'm having writers block for this story so bare with me on the short chapters. I'm trying my best.   
………………………………………………………………………………………….


	8. Chapter 8

A Whole New Life  
Chapter Eight

Draco and Hermione both got to work as soon as the list arrived, even during class time they stayed in the library, though it didn't matter cause both of them had the whole next months lessons done.

They went through the list one by one and took out yearbooks of every wizarding school.

It wasn't until they came across a far away yearbook did they finally find what they were looking for.

"Hermione look!" Draco said he put the book in front of her.

The girl he pointed too looked exactly like Draco, only girl version, her name was Harmony. 

"Draco what school yearbook is this?"

Draco turned it over and read the cover. "Elderheart," He said.

"Come on," Hermione took the book and took Draco's hand and ran with him to the Slytherin Commonroom.

"What are we doing?" He asked.

She summoned a map and grabbed his broom.

"Ok I really hate Flying, but lets go,"

"Hermione are you crazy!" Draco exclaimed. "Were still in school!"

"Not for long, come on, this may be our only chance for answers,"

Draco got on his broom and Hermione got on behind him.

"Wait," Draco said turning around.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Draco turned around and kissed Hermione on the lips, she was taken by surprise but responded.

"What was that for?" She asked after he broke the kiss.

"For luck, and thanks,"

With that he took off, both of them flying into the night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Turned out the school was way further then expected. It wasn't even in England but all the way in on a tropical Island. Hermione and Draco landed their broom in an ally way and Draco shrunk his broom so it could fit in his pocket.

He took Hermione's hand and walked out of the alleyway. People all around were dressed in bathing suit cause it was so hot.

"We need to find a way to the Elderheart School," Draco explained.

"Excuse me!" Hermione hollered stopping a student. "Do you know where Elderheart School is?"

"Sure do, it's over their," She said pointing to a building.

Hermione and Draco looked behind them, there was a big school and students piling out of it.

"Your sister goes to a muggle school," Hermione whispered.

"How do you know?"

"Look around, not one person is using magic,"

Draco and Hermione ran over to the school and went straight for the office.

"Were looking for Harmony Spinkle?" Hermione asked,

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

"Old friends is she here?"

"Well obviously you haven't heard,"

"Heard what?" Draco asked.

"Harmony was kidnapped almost three weeks ago,"

…………………………………………………….……………………………………

Alie  
………………………………………………………………………………………….


	9. Chapter 9

A Whole New Life  
Chapter Nine

"What do you mean?" Draco asked the woman.

"Don't you listen to the news, no one knows where she is, she was walking home and she never made it,"

"Where does she live?" Hermione asked.

"I can't tell you,"

"Look if you don't she could die, we may be able to help, but we need your cooperation," Hermione explained.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco and Hermione stopped in-front of the house.

"What's wrong?' Draco asked Hermione

"I can't do this, that's my real mother and fathers house, what am I supposed to do.

"Walk up and knock on the door, Hermione please you can't freeze on me like this, it's up to us now,"

Draco and Hermione stepped up to a house and knocked on the door a woman answered the door and looked at them,

"What do you want?' She asked with sadness in her voice.

"We need to talk to you about your daughter," Draco asked.

"Harmony, do you know where she is?" The woman asked.

Hermione just stayed quiet she couldn't go through this.

"Actually Miss, she's right here," Draco explained looking at Hermione.

"I beg your pardon," The woman asked.

"Harmony is my sister, Hermione here is your real daughter, if you'll let us come in we'll explain everything,"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I knew she wasn't my daughter, on her birthday he looks changed over night, and then when she was young she could do things, she moved things with her mind and summon anything she wanted. I don't know how but she could. I mean I have heard of magic but my daughter, I mean all I can do is use a wand, but not with my mind,"

"I am pureblood," Hermione said. "I go to Hogwarts, a very powerful magical school,"

"She wanted a normal life, and begged for school in the muggle world, said he wouldn't find her here, she kept saying something about a dream, that he was coming for her. You see she could also see things before it happened,"

"No," Draco whispered. "He has her!"

"Who?" The woman cried.

"A very powerful wizard, Hermione come on," he took out his broom and made it bigger.

"Please who has her?" The woman asked.

"Voldemort," Draco answered.

The woman held her hand up to her mouth.

"Why why does he have her, what does he want with her?"

"He wants her on his side, we have to help her,"

Hermione got on his broom but the woman stopped her.

"You look just like your father, be careful and I'll see you back in Hogwarts," The woman said. She walked over to the fireplace, took a hand full of powder and disappeared after saying Hogwarts.

"Where do you think she is?" Hermione asked

"The graveyard, it's the only place he would be cause he's in hiding.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Alie- Last chapter is next, I didn't want this story to be over but Writers block really sucks, and I just can't think of anything else to happen in this story. The chapter will be long though, so review

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	10. Chapter 10

A Whole New Life  
Chapter 10: The Final Chapter

"What do you want from me?" A girl asked her long blonde hair was sewing everywhere. Her hands were locked together and she was hanging from a bar on the ceiling.

"Don't be foolish, you know what I want!"

"I told you I don't know what you're talking about, just let me go!" She hollered.

"Non sense, you know exactly what I want,"

"I don't have powers!" She screamed.

"You're a Malfoy and a female Malfoy at that, I need your power!"

"I'm not a Malfoy! I don't even know who the Malfoys are!"

"Silence!" He pointed his wand to Harmony and yelled the Cruscio Curse, she started screaming and twitching in pain.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Draco how do you know he's there?" Hermione yelled into his ear, they were going so fast on the broom she was so afraid that they would fall off. Needless to say she was holding to him for dear life.

" I just know, normally that's where they all meet," He hollered back. "Every time my father would come home he would say how much he hated meeting there,"

"Draco what if it's too late?" Hermione asked.

"That's why were going back to the castle, we need help,"

"Who?"

"Harry Potter and Ron," Draco said threw gritted teeth.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What?" Ron asked. "What is he doing in here?" He pointed to Draco.

"Ron we don't have time to explain, Draco explain," Hermione said,getting her words mixed up andpushing him forward.

"Look I hate saying this but I need your help, my sister, my real sister," He looked at Hermione with a smile. "She got kidnapped and now she is in the hands of Voldemort, I can't go against him alone, please I already lost her once, I can't loose her again," Draco dropped his head.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, they were still uneasy, but smiled.

"Where do we go?" Harry asked. Draco lifted his head and smiled, a single tear fell from his eye.

"Thank you so much," He said. He smiled at Hermione and hugged her.

"Let's go," said Ron, grabbing his broom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Just let me go,"

"Look it took three weeks for this potion to brew, if you think I'll let you go, it won't happen, hmm I still need...your blood," He explained, looking up from a book.

"What do you want with it,you must be a sicko,"

"Hahaha cook you, no I need you to drink it, so I get all your powers,"

He dropped her down to his height and took out a knife, and sliced her stomach, she screamed in pain, and blood dripped into the potion.

He then grabbed a goblet and filled it up.

"Now drink it!" He commanded.

"No! How do I know it won't kill me?"

"If I wanted to kill you I would have done it by now," He pointed his wand to her once again and said the Cruscio Cruse, she screamed in pain and he didn't stop until she agreed to take the potion.

"Fine!" She hollered, tears coming from her eye. "I'll drink it,"

He brought the cup to her mouth and she slowly drunk it, when she was finished she started to glow, and little glowing orbs started swarming around her, Voldemort held up his hands and the glowing orbs went in side of him.

Harmony fell lazily, and with a wave of his hand he untied the rope and she fell to the floor with a thud.  
He laughed and picked her up, once again with the wave of his hand.

"You got what you want let me go!" She cried weaklyin pain. Never in her whole life did she imagine this kind of pain.

"Let her go!" Came a voice, once again he dropped her only instead of her landing on the ground Draco showed up on time, catching her before she hit the ground.

Harry stepped in front of them and pointed his wand to Voldemort who merely laughed.

"Foolish boy, I no longer need a wand," He picked Harry up with his mind and flew him across the room, where he then slammed against the wall.

"He's too strong," Harry said, trying to get up.

"Harry!" Ron yelled running to his side.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked Harmony.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm your brother," He said.

"What are you talking about,"

"There is no time to explain tell me what did he do?" Draco asked.

"Draco look at the cut," Hermione said, pointing at the cut on her stomach,"

Draco looked at the cut on her stomach.

"He made a potion with my blood and sweat and made me drink it, it took my powers from me, powers I didn't know I had,"

"We need to get her powers back in her body, if we don't we'll never beat him," Hermione said.

"Come on," Draco picked up Harmony and took her to a corner behind rocks where shecould rest. "Hermione you grab the book he was reading and see if you can find anything to switch her power from him back into her," He explained.

Hermione summoned the book to her and looked at Draco.

"Be careful," She whispered to him.

Draco bent down to her level and looked her in the eyes.

"I am kinda growing found of you miss Granger," He said kissing her. "And I'll need to have that happen again," He said running to help Ron and Harry who were getting tossed around.

Hermione opened the book and found the potion that took Harmony's powers.

"Harmony tell me everything," Hermione said.

"I was going to school when he came out of no one where and took me," She explained holding her stomach in pain.

"Draco look out," Ron hollered. Draco ducked just in time as a flying grave stone flew right past him.

"You fool boys nothing can stop me now,"

"Draco do something!" Harry yelled.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked, throwing a curse at Voldemort.

"Your sister and you have to be connected somehow, you have to have the same powers as she does, she is your family," He hollered.

"Harry how can I do that,"

"By taking my hand!" Harmony called out.

Draco stood up and ran over to his sister, Hermione just finished healing her stomach and she stood up, ducking on time when Voldemort threw a curse at her.

"You stay silent," He threatened.

Draco ran over to her and ducked in time.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"If you say you're my brother, then you have to have the same ability as me, just hold out your hand and think of it, think of what you want to do, take my hand," She took his hand and he held out his hand, Voldemort screamed and sent a curse flying out at them, but to Draco's surprise he stopped it and it went flying back out to him.

Voldemort being taken by surprise flew back and hit the wall.

"Harry! Ron move!" Draco hollered. "Hermione it will help really soon for that spell if there is one,"

"There is one but I can't read it,"

"Hermione give it to me," Harmony yelled taking the book. "Draco can you read this?" She asked.

"Yes, why,"

"Cause you two have to say it together," Hermione yelled she stood up and ran over to Harry but not before she was thrown against the wall getting knocked unconscious.

"HERMIONE!" Draco, Ron and Harry Yelled.

"That's it!" Draco said, taking the book.

"Gib na See Toue, un see lou canifeet!" Draco and Harmony yelled together.

Voldemort screamed as glowing orbs floated out of him. And back into Harmony.

"Harry Now!" Draco yelled.

Harry hollered out the Cruscio curse and Voldemort screamed in pain then Draco binded him and his powers, with invisible rope.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled, running over to her but she didn't answer.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hermione?" Draco whispered.

Hermione opened her eyes to see Draco looking down at her.

"Draco what happened?" Hermione sat up and looked around, her real mother was there and same with her friends and Draco's sister plus his parents.

"Thank you for finding our real daughter," Narssia said holding Harmony.

"They explained everything to me, thank you, with out your help, who knows what would have happened to me," Harmony said.

"I don't need all the credit, we all did it,"

"But's it's you who found everything," Draco said, "I just took orders,"

"And you do a good job at that," Hermione smiled. "But what happened to Voldemort?"

"The ministry re-made the potion and forced him to drink it, taking his powers away, now he's in Azkaban, with no magic to help bring him out," Ron answered.

Harmony looked over to Harry who looked back at her and smiled. She then walked over to him and took his hand.

"Hermione dear, they told me what happened, everything, I'm so sorry, if I would have known they switched you I would have gotten you back," Her mother said.

"Don't worry about it, you raised a good girl, and I always believe everything happens for a reason," Hermione smiled. "But if you all will excuse me, I'm kinda tired, I want to sleep, and Draco if your so good at taking orders do me a favor, I order you not to wake me again, if I don't wake up in a couple of days then you can,"

"Madame Promfree says you'll be fine in a day," Draco said, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead.

"Thank you for not giving up on me," He smiled.

"Thank you for letting me help you,"

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"Draco you're an idiot," Harmony said as they left the hospital wing.

"What?" He asked.

"She's going to be the one you let get away and you're gonna regret it,"

"She's hurt and tired what can I do?"

"Just lay with her, she probably thinks that what you said earlier didn't mean anything, I bet she up and waiting for you to return to her,"

"Sisters," Draco said, but stopped when everyone looked at him. "She's right isn't she?"

Everyone including Ron and Harry nodded. Draco looked at everyone and turned around started running back to the hospital wing, he looked behind and almost fell forward when he saw his sister kiss Harry on the cheak then take his hand.

He opened the door and there she was sitting up in her bed looking out the window. When she turned around she smiled and he smiled back.

He wasn't going to let her go, he couldn't. He would be an idiot. So he did the only thing he could do he slowly walked up to her smiling every step of the way.

She was his, and she would be his forever.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

THE END! Yeah all done what did you think? Me need to know me need to know. That is the end of this lovely lovely story. I hope everyone enjoyed it.


End file.
